Floating Continent (Final Fantasy VI)
The Floating Continent is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It was originally the eastern part of the southern continent where the Cave to the Sealed Gate was located, and was levitated into the air by the power of the Warring Triad. It is the last dungeon in the World of Balance prior to the World of Ruin; as such one should check if they are missing anything that could be lost forever, such as Bestiary entries or items. Story The Floating Continent is raised by Emperor Gestahl and Kefka after they invade the Esper World. The Floating Continent comes to rest above the city of Albrook, and from there Gestahl plans to use the Warring Triad's power to reign over the world. The party drops onto the continent using the Blackjack, battling the Imperial Air Force and Ultros on the way. Shadow, who had been working for the Empire prior to this, is found on the continent's western edge, and he joins the party. The four move to the summit to stop Gestahl, battling the legendary Ultima Weapon on the way. Shadow abandons the party, claiming he is still employed by the Empire. At the summit, Celes appears to help the party, if she is not already a member, and Gestahl uses the Triad's power to paralyze the others. Kefka hands Celes a sword, and Gestahl offers her the chance to rule the world with him and Kefka if she kills her friends to prove her loyalty. Celes refuses and stabs Kefka instead. Driven into a rage, Kefka calls on the Warring Triad to awaken and give him their power. Gestahl tries to stop him, but fails; the Triad strikes down Gestahl with a bolt of energy, and Kefka kicks him off the continent to his doom. Kefka moves the Warring Triad out of their formation and Shadow reappears to stall him, the energy surge from the Triad freeing the party. They flee the continent to its eastern end as it breaks up behind them. At the eastern end the party has a choice to leap onto the Blackjack, or wait for Shadow. If they choose to wait, Shadow will reappear in the nick of time and escape, and can be found in the World of Ruin where he will permanently join the party. If the party does not wait, Shadow will be left behind and perishes. Quests Genji Gloves An enemy of particular importance is the Dragon, as the player can steal Genji Gloves from it, the only way to acquire the item in large quantities. For this reason it is recommended the player meet the Dragon before leaving the continent, as this will allow them to encounter the Dragon on the Veldt later in the game. Treasure *Elixir *Murasame *Beret *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Gigantos for a Sasuke Enemy Formations Musical Themes "Floating Continent", or "New Continent", is the background theme of the Floating Continent. When the party confronts Gestahl and Kefka at the Statues, the song "Catastrophe" plays. Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery de:Magischer Kontinent ru:Парящий Континент (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations